The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a disk drive and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a disk drive controlling apparatus for preventing malfunction during initial stages of a mode change from a sleep mode to a wake-up mode, and a method performed using such apparatus.
This application for an apparatus for controlling a disk drive during initial stages of wake-up mode is based on Korean Patent Application No. 96-65536, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In general, in an information storage device drive such as a CD-ROM drive, a sleep mode is employed for reducing power consumption. In a sleep mode of the CD-ROM drive, the power supply is cut off from a drive IC for controlling the rotation of a spindle motor, as well as from various devices for processing data, when commands are not input for a predetermined time.
When a command is input by a user or a command is sent by a host computer, the mode of the CD-ROM drive changes from a sleep mode to a wake-up mode. In a wake-up mode, the power supply once again supplies power to the drive to rotate the spindle motor at a predetermined speed, to perform commands, as opposed to the sleep mode in which power is interrupted to the drive IC and to various devices for processing data.
However, according to the conventional method, since the command is performed during initial stages of a wake-up mode, a malfunction can be generated because the controller for rotating the disk is instable during the very initial stages of the wake-up mode.